Alex Russo
Alexandra Margarita Beatrice "Alex" Russo (portrated by Selena Gomez) is a wizard, who is also the main protagonist/antagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place. At age 17, she is the middle child in the Russo family: younger sister to Justin, older sister to Max, and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. Alex works as a fashion desiner and as a singer in her band "BURN". Personolaty Alex is very smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage (like exploiting her father's love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tipton marine school). Actually, one of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She despises Justin "nerdiness", though she's jealous on how smart, good and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. As the series evolved, however, Alex shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. Powers *'Spellcasting': Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects *'Power of Three': The powers of the Russo siblings together allow them to enhance the above listed powers *'Spell Improvision': Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs *'Elemental Affinity': Alex has a natural affinity for elemental magic as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition *'Creation of Alternative Realities': If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines *'Plastic': Like other wizards, Alex spells are useless against plastic Trivia *Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. *She and Justin are the only characters of the principal cast to appear in every episode. *Alex also appears within the Wizards of Waverly Place (video game). *Alex and her aunt, Megan, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo respectively. *Though Alex has potential to be a leader and claims to set fashion trends for the other students at school, it appears that Alex doesn't have many friends except for Harper. *Alex loves biscuits and "loose" corn (corn cut off the cob) as shown in Dad's Bugging Out. *As shown in Justin's Back In, Alex shares her father's love of pudding. *She and Justin are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers. Alex becomes the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. *Although in Season 1, Alex claims she was born in 1992, we can assume it was changed to 1994.